Misfit Talk
by Red Witch
Summary: The gang has a discussion about real life events and other comics that affect their characters. And of course this leads to chaos.


**Our special guest today is the disclaimer telling all of you that I don't own anything. This is just more random madness from my deranged mind! There are a lot of fun little topics that everyone is talking about so I thought I'd use one of my OC characters to help get it out in the open. If you don't know about the Misfits check out my profile and you'll find out the madness behind my method. for those of you who do know this is just another fun fic for you to laugh at! **

**Misfit Talk**

**It's today's hottest new talk show: Misfit Talk! And here are your hosts, Todd the Toad Tolansky and Althea 'Wavedancer' Delgado! **

"Hi out there in TV Land!" Althea waved. She was wearing a stylish blue and white pantsuit outfit.

"Welcome to the show!" Todd said. He was wearing a nice casual tan suit with a green shirt. They were in a huge studio with lots of nice couches. "This is for all you fans reading up on Red Witch's fics. Or you time wasters who just don't want to do any homework."

"I'm Althea!"

"And I'm the Toad and we are ready to make your day more interesting!" Todd smiled. "Bringing you important information and discuss relevant topics of the world around us. Giving the readers a hard hitting look at things that affect us all like the stock market, the economy. How to survive in a bear market and how well the current diplomatic strategy in the Middle East can be changed and more effective."

"Really?" Althea looked at him.

"Nah I'm just yanking your chain!" Todd snorted. "We're gonna talk about cartoons and comics, babe!"

"Our first quick topic does have something to do with the economy! It is about how Disney has just taken over Marvel Comics," Althea said. "Well at least they can't screw up the comics any more than Marvel has."

"I'm already getting mental pictures of Goofy in the Danger Room," Todd chuckled.

"A lot of fans are worried but rest assured that I believe that Disney has enough sense to leave the Marvel creators alone to let them continue the same quality writing…" Althea started to snicker. "Man even I can't say that with a straight face! But seriously, what could Disney do that Marvel hasn't already done to themselves?"

"Mickey Mouse becomes the head of the Avengers," Todd remarked. "Cruella De Ville replaces the Kingpin as crime boss. Pluto becomes Daredevil's seeing eye dog."

"Okay Honey we get the picture," Althea said.

"Prince Namor gets a crush on the Little Mermaid," Todd went on.

"Okay…" Althea said. "Todd why…?"

"All the Disney Princesses team up and become crime fighters," Todd said.

"Interesting point…" Althea said. "Anyway…"

"The X-Men's Beast and the Beast from Beauty and the Beast get into a legal battle about name copyright infringement," Todd went on. "The Fantastic Four's new enemy is Donald Duck when his uncle Scrooge McDuck buys up Latvertia."

"Todd…" Althea gave him a look.

"Iron Man ends up working with that doofusy duck in the robot suit from Duck Tales," Todd went on.

"Todd…Seriously…"

"The Lion King teams up with the Black Panther in a new mini series," Todd went on. "Mulan verses the Mandarin. Iago the parrot from Aladdin takes over as editor for the Daily Bugle. No wait, maybe Jafar because he has the better mustache?"

"Toad we get the picture! Okay!" Althea barked. "Don't be afraid to tell us what you think of this topic!"

"You're just angling for more reviews aren't you?" Todd whispered out of the corner of his mouth.

"Like no one **else** does?" Althea shot back.

"Good point," Todd said. "Ooh we have a caller!"

"We do?" Althea looked at a call box on a table in front of them. "Didn't think it was that kind of show. Okay caller, you're on the air."

"Uh hey," A voice that sounded like James Woods came on. "Uh the name's Hades. Lord of the Dead. How are you all doing?"

"Uh fine," Todd blinked. "So what's on your mind Hades?"

"Well I just thought I'd call you up and let you know that you are not the only ones with misgivings about this idea," Hades said. "Second thoughts and stuff. I know on the surface it looks like the Mouse is making out like a bandit and he is. But the rest of us are kind of worried here. Take me for example. I got enough trouble with **one** Hercules and now Disney just up and bought the rights to **another one?** Are you **kidding** me here?"

"Oh yeah," Todd said. "I can see how that would be a problem."

"I know! And our Hercules is stressed to the max about job security!" Hades told them. "And what about the other villains here? They're not that thrilled about the situation. We've seen the competition and quite frankly some of us are kind of worried. Even I gotta admit some of your bad guys are pretty impressive. That Doctor Doom, Sentinels, Galacticus, Doctor Octopus…Ursula's interested in that last guy because maybe now she can get a date but other than that…"

"Yeah we can kind of see your point," Althea remarked.

"And another thing, what is with you guys **killing** people and then bringing them back from the **dead?"** Hades asked. "Do you have any idea how much that is gonna screw up my figures down here?"

"Well uh…" Todd said.

"I mean let's look at the facts! Thor, dead then **not dead!"** Hades went on. "Elektra dead, then **not dead!** Your Hercules and his buddy dies and then comes back! Phoenix, dead, then **not dead**, then **dead again** then…I have no clue how **that **is gonna get resolved if ever! I mean half the mutant population gets killed off and then comes back! It's confusing!"

"It does get kind of confusing," Todd admitted.

"Case in point this Psylocke character!" Hades went on. "Okay in not one but two different Marvel universes she does a body swap with another character and the other character dies in her body! But she lives on in the _other person's_ body! Do have any idea how much paperwork is involved in a situation like **that?**"

"Not really," Todd said.

"And now there are rumors you are gonna bring back Captain America? Hello! You made a big deal about him being dead and having his heart blown up in front of the world! How are you gonna pull **that** off?" Hades said. "Do you have any idea how much overtime I have to pay my minions to handle that? It's in the union contract! You people are killing me here! And since I'm a god that's a pretty impressive feat!"

"You might want to talk to somebody in Legal," Todd remarked.

"You **bet** I'm going to talk to somebody in Legal!" Hades shouted. "I got enough grief with people crying to me about Bambi's Mom and Nemo's Mom and all the other mommies and daddies that kick the bucket! I'm just saying can't you just make up your **minds** already? Either they are dead or they are not! Not that difficult a decision people!"

"Maybe we should take another caller?" Todd asked Althea.

"I'm already stressed out here!" Hades shouted. "I don't have enough Me Time as it is! I gotta call my therapist!"

"I think that's enough for the calls for one show," Althea blinked.

"Let's go to another topic," Todd said.

"Good idea. Now we've read the new X-Men Manga and a lot of us think it's really cool," Althea said.

"Yayyy!" Kitty, Fred, Bobby, Kurt, Alex, Pietro, Forge, and Remy were on one side of the studio.

"And some of us aren't that thrilled about it," Todd rolled his eyes.

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Pyro, Peter, Lance, Scott and Hank shouted from the other side.

"And some of us just have no opinion at all," Jean said as the rest of the gang sat in another couch on the middle. "Seeing as none of us had any **lines **in this thing!"

"Jean this isn't about you! Get over it!" Kitty snapped.

"Why don't you get over **yourself?**" Pyro snapped. "Oh no wait, you're the freaking star of this Manga! Ooh! Everybody loves Kitty! Blech!"

"Pyro why do you hate this Manga? You're like one of the main characters in it?" Kitty asked.

"Yeah but I'm dating Pryde!" Pyro pointed. "I could do much **better** than her!"

"Man has a point," Rogue said.

"For those of you who don't know the new Manga stars Kitty as the only girl at an all boy's mutant school," Todd explained. "Kitty gets swept up into the ultra clique the Hellfire Club and one of their most powerful members Pyro. She's got everything she wants but she still can't get over the one guy who constantly gives her the cold shoulder, Iceman. He wants nothing more to do with her. Or **does **he?"

"Gee Kitty being the object of affection between **two guys**," Lance said sarcastically. "How out of character is **that?"**

"Gets worse," Peter grunted. "She is the only girl at an all guy school so practically every male falls all over themselves for her attention!"

"Oh come on guys! It's called a new revision! I think it's pretty cool!" Kitty said.

"Big shock," Rogue said.

"Guys it's not that serious a problem!" Kitty said.

"Well I have a problem of how I look!" Hank held up his hand. "I look like a badly drawn bear! Seriously, it looks like a three year old drew me!"

"At least you do not have a mustache you would only find on a bad Saturday morning cartoon villain and turn into Gigantor's wimpier cousin," Peter grumbled.

"Too bad, I look totally cool in this Manga," Kurt grinned.

"Kurt your feet in this thing are like totally gross and have claws," Kitty winced.

"Ya, but check out the face and the body!" Kurt pointed. "I look totally cool! Who cares what my feet look like when you have a face like **that?**"

"You can always get a pedicure and just wear shoes," Alex agreed.

"Yeah I think that's how half the Hollywood stars gets their dates," Pyro nodded. "Proof of point: Tom Cruise."

"Okay before we get sued for libel maybe we should go off to **someone else?"** Althea sighed. "Does anyone else want to comment on how they were portrayed in the Manga?"

"Here!" Scott raised his hand along with Jean.

"Anyone **besides** Scott and Jean?" Althea amended.

"Hey!" Jean folded her arms.

"I like how I was portrayed," Fred said. "I turn out to be a good guy with a sweet and sensitive nature and a cool power! Also it turns out Scott is the one with the bad temper in this so this was really refreshing for me!"

"Shut up Blob!" Scott snapped.

"Then again that wasn't exactly much of a stretch of the imagination," Fred quipped.

"Well I'm not too thrilled about how I was portrayed either," Bobby said. "And not just me having a thing for Kitty thing. I come across as a total stiff! I mean I make Scott look warm and fuzzy!"

"As opposed to you being your normally doofusy self," Rogue folded her arms.

"I am not a doofus! Okay!" Bobby snapped. "I think you people overestimate me!"

"Dare I ask how you did on your last vocabulary quiz, Bobby?" Hank sighed.

"Alex I'm guessing you have no problem how you were portrayed in this story?" Althea asked.

"Are you kidding? I love it! I am a total bad ass and I completely own Scott!" Alex grinned. "And I'm like in the Hellfire Club and the most powerful mutant in school!"

"Oh give me a break," Scott folded his arms.

"Hey don't be a hater because the fans love me," Alex grinned.

"They do not love **you**, because that is a **fake** you!" Scott snapped. "Which big surprise you're good at playing!"

"Oh man don't tell me you're still mad about that racecar are you?" Alex said. "Scott I was six. Get over it!"

"It was my favorite racecar and you got me blamed for wrecking it!" Scott snapped. "I did time pal!"

"A **five minute** time out," Alex rolled his eyes.

"Hey five minutes is a long time when you're eight!" Scott snapped. "And innocent!"

"There's that temper again," Fred remarked.

"Shut up!" Scott snapped.

"Hey where's Angel?" Jean looked around. "He's the head of the Hellfire Club and tries to date Kitty too. Why isn't he here?"

"Something about he doesn't want to ruin the mystery about his character in the current fic," Lance rolled his eyes. "Big mystery that he turns into Archangel. Personally I think he just wants to stay away from Kitty as far as he can. Not that I blame him."

"And just what is **that** supposed to mean?" Kitty snapped.

"Just what you **think** it means, you diva!" Pietro snapped. "That Manga should have been all about **me!"**

"Oh for crying out loud, Quicksilver…" Rogue groaned.

"Hey guys," Shipwreck walked out. "Since this is a Misfit fic why don't we talk about the GI Joe movie?"

"We can't," Althea said. "Red hasn't seen it yet."

"What do you mean she hasn't **seen** it yet?" Shipwreck snapped.

"She's been busy! She has a life!" Althea snapped. "Granted not much of a life but still…"

"It's not fair!" Shipwreck said as he sat next to Ororo. "This is supposed to be a Misfit fic and there aren't any Joes mentioned. Speaking of mentioning things, that Mohawk and leather outfit on Storm in the Manga was **hot!"**

"Get away from me Shipwreck before I cool you off!" Ororo bristled.

"I think you'd look really good dressed up like Jasmine," Shipwreck grinned.

"Althea if I were you I'd go to commercial pretty soon," Ororo growled as thunder was heard in the sky.

"Hold on we have another caller," Althea said. "Misfit Talk you're on the air!"

"Yes this is King Namor ruler of Atlantis and I would like to make a comment on something Toad said a moment ago. I would **never** date the Little Mermaid! The girl is only a teenager and I would not now nor ever date a minor! It is simply unsuitable for the Ruler of Atlantis to chase after **jailbait!"**

"But you have no problem going after married dames do ya?" Shipwreck snapped.

"For crying out loud Shipwreck who **hasn't** slept with your ex-wife down here!" Namor snapped. "Besides me of course…"

"Why I am gonna fillet your sorry hide!" Shipwreck shouted. "Where's my harpoon?"

"Oh by all means, go ahead and **try** you air breathing baboon!" Namor shouted.

"Maybe I will!" Shipwreck shouted.

"I think now is a good time to end our show…" Althea rolled her eyes.

"Why? Are you saving all the violence for sweeps week?" Pietro cracked. He looked over at something. "Speaking of which…"

"I can't believe that you are so jealous over **nothing!**" Alex was standing toe to toe with his brother. "I swear you will never be happy until I become as miserable and uptight as you!"

"You're gonna have do a lot of work before you can even come close to his record," Pietro quipped.

"I swear Quicksilver if you don't stop bugging me…" Scott shouted.

"You haven't changed a bit!" Lance was shouting at Kitty.

"He is right!" Peter snapped. "You always want to be center of attention!"

"Ooh! I forgot all about the subplot," Pietro grinned.

"Oh you two are impossible!" Kitty stomped her foot. "Always trying to control me!"

"**Us** trying to control **you?**" Peter shouted.

"Ha! That's a laugh!" Lance snapped. "You've had us both wrapped around your little finger from day one and whenever we tried to not make you the center of attention in our worlds you went ballistic!"

"Bingo!" Peter shouted.

"Well at least I don't smell like fish!" Shipwreck yelled at the phone.

"You should be so lucky to smell like a fish!" Namor shouted over the phone.

"And here we go again," Althea sighed as several people kept fighting among themselves. "Scott and Alex are yelling because they have sibling issues. Lance, Peter and Kitty are fighting because they have relationship issues."

"I know you are but what am I?" Shipwreck made a raspberry on the phone.

"And my father has **issues**, period," Althea sighed.

"Hey Gambit! I just realized you share the same name as that rat from the Ratatouille cartoon!" Todd snickered. "Maybe you two will team up for a mini series?"

"Okay, Gambit is ticked off now!" Remy shouted as he started to chase Todd around the set.

"Swamp Rat don't blow anything up! They'll take it out of your paycheck!" Rogue shouted as she chased him around.

"Well that's all the time we have for Misfit Talk," Althea sighed. "Tune in next time…If there is a next time when we discuss our new topic. Is kid's television becoming too violent?"

BOOOOOOOOOOM!

"GAMBIT I TOLD YOU NOT TO BLOW ANYTHING UP!" Rogue shouted. "THAT COUCH IS COMING OUT OF YOUR PAYCHECK!"

ZAAAAAAAAAP!

"Ugggh!" Scott hit the wall with a thud as Alex's blasts knocked him backwards. "Okay Little Brother! That's it! I've had it!"

"Bring it on!" Alex shouted as Scott tackled him.

Behind them Kitty had hit Lance in the stomach and stepped on Peter's foot. The other Misfits and X-Men were shouting and arguing. Wanda zapped Pietro into the wall with her hex blasts over something. Shipwreck was shouting at the phone and Ororo was shouting at Shipwreck and threatening to zap him with lightning.

Althea looked at the audience. "Do we really need an entire show to answer **this **question?"


End file.
